Nothing Better To Do
by Jenova's Child
Summary: Nothing better to do than to control the minds of the common people with a little bit of fear...and nothing better to do than to relieve the boredom around Shin-Ra than with a little smut(probably mostly smut) some drama, and a touch of humor to hold this insane cake together. Enjoy my friends, eat as much as you would like to. #Shin-RaBoredom
1. Disclaimers From The Turks

Tseng: Hello there dear viewers.

Rude: Rebecca would like to thank you all for reading the stuff she has written.

Reno: We'd like to warn you of the following. Elena?

Elena: thank you Reno. This story contains the following:

1\. Rather adult language (Reno: sorry)

2\. Sexual themes (Reno: again sorry bout that)

3\. Drug and alcohol use (Reno: why the fuck is all this my fault?!)

4\. Violence (Reno: that one is probably Rude's fault)

5\. Acts/Mentions Of Self Harm

Rude: *smacks Reno upside the head* that last one is probably everyone's fault

Elena: true.

Tseng: now that have informed you of the possible occurrences, we must get back to Rufus. Thank you.

Elena: nice meeting you guys

Rude: *waves* see you.

Reno: how come you guys can get this asshole to talk and i can't? *storms off*


	2. Chapter 1: Work Commitment

Reno's point of view:

Ya know, there's a lot of shit I'd do fer mah bossman's bossman. I'd catch him off a building, I'd kill everyone in the world. I'd do what I had ta, just ta see that creepy bastard smile. But as the years went on and mah sanity decreased, I realized there would soon be a lot of shit I won't do for him. Like for example, I ain't kissing that creep. That's just going a bit too far. Yes, I've known the man for many years, almost a decade, and yes I know he likes me. But I'm his employee, not his personal slut.

I almost chucked my pen across the room, running a hand through my ruby hair. This was gonna get pretty bad soon. I don't wanna hurt the man, he might fire me. That man always got what he wanted- all he had to do was ask. But how was I supposed to tell him that? What if he just rapes me? I took a breath and started up to Rufus' floor. This was gonna be so hard ta do. But I'm a Turk; I've dealt with worse and possibly bloodier things than this. I got off at his floor and started for his office. I got the sinking feeling in my gut that something wasn't right at all. I knocked on his door, scared when I didn't hear nothing.

"Sir? Are you there?"

I heard a weak voice on the other side. "Come in."

I opened his door, immediately rushing over. "Sir?! What happened?"

Rufus barely spoke above a whisper, holding out his wrists. "I could not take it anymore Reno... I just could not take it anymore."

I was a tad confused. "Couldn't take what Sir?"

Rufus groaned and tried to sit up. "The pain, the heartache, this whole fucking business... cannot do this... I just cannot…"

I started cleaning up Rufus' wrists. "Sir, you can't think like that. You've done it this far. I know you can continue ta do this. All of Shin-Ra is there ta help ya."

Rufus glanced up at me in shame. "Even you? Even after I tried to kiss you?"

I gave him a tight hug. "About that..."

Rufus sounded like he would start crying. "Do not. If you do not want to be with me, that is fine, I will not pursue it further."

I frowned. "Sir, that is not what I was gonna say at all."

Rufus glanced up with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "What were you going to say then?"

I leaned in and kissed his lips gently, to try and calm him down a bit. Rufus moaned slightly and combed his fingers through my satin ruby hair. I buried my slender hands through his blonde locks, and I love the moan that spilled forth from his perfectly pouted lips. I gently rubbed his wrists, and I reveled in the perfect moan from his lips. I wrapped my tongue around his and sucked gently, savoring the taste that was purely Rufus.

Rufus pulled away for a minute. "Will you stay here? Please I need you so much."

I smiled and stroked his hair tenderly. "Of course Sir."

-end-


	3. Chapter 2: Day At The Office

Reno's p.o.v:

I stared at the ceiling fan above my desk, watching as it swirled stale air round and round my stack of paperwork. Flicking my eyes to the left, I saw Rude push up his sunglasses as he flew through his work. Didn't even stop to look up and roll his eyes at me. I huffed a bit and picked up my pen, trying to return my focus to the paperwork from my mission yesterday. Managing to get half the stack done, my focus decided to break again and I put the pen down, groaning in frustration.

If the rest of my week is anything like today, I think I'm gonna lose whatever's left of my sanity. Come to think of it, there wasn't really much of my sanity left to start with. I'm pretty sure most of it got drained away in what i call my "childhood." I only put that in quotes because I never really had much of one to begin with. Mostly, it was a bitter time filled with sorrow, death, bloody fights, and many things I regret, even to this day.

"what's wrong?"

I nearly turned paper white as I saw Rude had rolled his chair over next to my desk. "Wha the fuck Rude? How did I not notice that?"

Rude shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "forget it, whaddaya want?"

Rude cleared his throat nervously.

"you were worried about me. What for?"

Rude took off his sunglasses. "You were staring off into space. You had that scared look on your face. Last time you had that look on your face was when I had found you after your parents died."

I stopped drumming on my desk and stared at Rude with a helpless, draining feeling. Multiple emotions started to run their frigid way through my veins. Fear, dread, and pain ran their combined courses through my head. I tried not to think about too much. But when I did, I swear I could still hear her screamin', still see her reaching out...

"Reno?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Tseng glaring at me with nearly soulless coal eyes. "Yea bossman?"

Tseng rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. "Why were you distracting Rude from his work? You know how valuable our time is and that it should be spent working."

My jaw hit the floor. "What the fuck do you mean I'm distracting him? He was concerned about me and rolled himself over."

Rude walked over and started talking quietly to Tseng.

Tseng blanched but remained calm. "Very well. Reno, just make sure you get back to work."

I watched him as he left. My face fell.

Rude hummed, tapping his desk.

I chuckled. "I know, gotta get back to work. But I will agree, he is kinda an asshole."

Rude laughed and said no more.

I heaved a sigh and returned to my work, about to break my pen. Today was gonna be just horrible, I know it. But then again, it could be completely harmless that Tseng knows about my parents. He probably read through my file or some shit like that. But what if he knows more than what I think he's saying he knows? What if he knows the full story and is gonna shame me with it later? The more I thought it over, the more paranoid I became.

Stopping my work for a moment, I leaned back and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was gonna be one of those weird days, I just know it in the aching pile of bones that is me. The fact that Tseng may have an idea of what my parents did for a living was starting to become a bit unnerving. The memories I have left of what my parents did sent shivers down my slightly emaciated spine. What? I never told this part of my life? My ma was dealing marijuana and cocaine while she was pregnant with me, and still was up until she died when I was 14. My father(if I can even call him that) did something much worse in my opinion. He bought and sold slaves to President Shin-Ra on several occasions to help my ma pay for me up until he died. Then I was turned loose on the world and that was almost a disaster. Come ta think of it, he did mention someone named Tseng...

Almost falling over in my chair, my heart nearly sank to the bottom of my stomach. I was praying to every single god that I don't believe in that the boy my father mentioned was not my boss. Nervously, I started to shake a bit. Maybe I should ask him. Nah, that would just make things real awkward. As if there wasn't enough of that already...

My phone buzzing in my pocket snapped me out of my train of thought. My soul froze for two seconds when I saw it was a text from Tseng. 'My office immediately. Thank you.' I groaned in frustration for a moment. Always has to be so fucking polite. I grabbed my finished work and started for Tseng's office. With every few steps, I had to stop so I didn' drop my folders. 'I really need to invest in some sort of bag.' Reaching Tseng's office, I placed my folders on a nearby table and knocked quietly. Hearing a "come in please" from the other side, I picked up my folders and pushed the door open.

Well, I can see he doesn't like change all too much. Everything is the exact same from the last time I was in here for something stupid(which I believe was last Tuesday.) I dropped my work in my basket and sat down, waiting for Tseng to finish. Honestly, I have no clue how the fuck he stays so organized. I think I'd lose the rest of my sanity trying to keep track of everything on my desk. My head started to throb a little, but that's okay. Tseng was still so absorbed in his work, I doubt if he even knew I had walked in.

"You're late Sinclair."

I look at the clock. "Sir, I arrived ten minutes before you said to arrive."

Tseng looked up immediately. "Two things. One: why?, and two: why didn't you say anything?"

I fold my hands in my lap, focusing on the Shin-Ra logo behind him. "you said to come immediately, and I didn' wanna disturb ya while ya were workin' Sir."

Tseng dropped his pen on his desk. "Two more things. When do you ever listen, and when have you ever cared about disturbing someone?"

I gave him a straight face. "Since last month Sir."

Tseng actually chuckled at that. "Great to know Reno."

"What did you want to see me for Sir?" I have the sudden urge to light a cigarette.

Tseng sighed. "Well I guess I can't put it off."

I cocked my head. "Put what off Sir?"

Tseng folded his hands in front of his face. "I read the file on your parents."

My face automatically drains of any color, and I reach into my pocket to light a cigarette to calm myself down. "So what the fuck do ya want to know?"

Tseng sighed a little. "I'm just curious."

I blew the smoke right in his face. "Well keep your fucking curiosity to yerself."

I got up and walked right out of his office and grabbed my bag, heading straight for the elevator. I'm glad Elena and Rude didn' try to stop me, cause I probably would've knocked them both out. I have never wanted to get out of Shin-Ra as much as I do right now. I shut off my phone, I don't wanna hear from Tseng's snobbish ass. Maybe I'll come in ta work tomorrow, I don't know. I he doesn't understand why, he can shove it up his ass. As I'm getting closer to ground, my head is a swimming mess of jumbled thoughts. Why'd Tseng even read about my parents. Why is it any of his concern? What my parents did shouldn't apply to me at all. I am my own person and my actions should speak for themselves. But then again, considering how my week has been, they probably aren't saying much of anything positive. I almost walk into the door of 7th Heaven, and I sigh in annoyance. I hope Cloud isn't there. I don't want to punch anyone else in the face, at least not today anyway. I sit at the counter and hope that Tifa is working today. She likes me, unlike that fucking rain-cloud that lives with her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Oh great. Thanks God. I clear my throat. "Hello there Cloud."

Cloud's eyes look like they were set on fire. 'i thought I said you couldn't be here."

I laughed and leaned in a bit. "You don't own the bar, so that ain't yer decision ta make. That's Tifa's, and she likes me, unlike you ya sad sack."

Cloud grabs me by the collar and hurls me to the ground, right at Tifa's feet. "Get the fuck out of here, you fucking scumbag of a Turk!"

Tifa helped me up, brushing me off. "Are you alright Reno?"

I smiled at her. "Yea, I'm alright hun."

I heard Cloud run at me, so I ducked and decked him right in the jaw. "As fer yer sad sack of a roommate, I think he should learn some manners."

Rather than cry right there, I kicked him as hard as I could, smiling when I heard some ribs crack. I scrambled out of there, running all the way back to my apartment. I was completely out of breath and not any better than I was before. I walk into my bedroom and scream in total frustration, punching my mirror out. I wanna rip my fucking hair out, I wanna break someone's fucking bones, I want this to stop! I sigh and try to calm myself down, this was getting ridiculous. I take my jacket and shirt off, kicking my shoes in a corner and doing my ponytail, letting my hair cascade in waves. I look over the bruises I had acquired in all the fights I had gotten into. I swear, my temper has been a lot worse these days.

I plop down on my bed and hug my moogle pillow, crying quietly. Not like anyone would hear me. Nor would anyone bother caring about it anyway. I hear a knock on my front door, but I don't pay attention to it, continuing to cry to myself. I start to freak out a bit when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I hope that isn't Cloud, I'll beat his fucking brains in.

"Reno? Its me Tifa."

I wipe my reddened eyes and walk to my door, letting Tifa in. "Hey Tifa."

Tifa gave me a big hug, and I wince a bit. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

I shrugged. "That's fine. I'm perfectly fine to hate. It honestly doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

Tifa hugged me tighter. "that's no reason to attack you."

I sniffled. "Most people don't even care, they just go at me."

Tifa starts to rub my back, running a hand through my hair. I groan a little bit in relaxation, shifting a bit so I was a bit more comfortable. I sit there in Tifa's ample chest and just let my troubles melt. Today was simply an utter wreck. Tifa and Rude were the only two things good in this entire day. Tifas helped patch me up, laying me down underneath my covers and pulling up a chair. I don't know how long she was there, but I fell asleep to her beautiful voice.

-End-


	4. What The Fuck Did Ya Say Ta Me?

I was lazily smoking the cigarette I had borrowed from Rude(well not really borrowed, more like took from him), when I groaned in frustration. Why? Because I knew those four inch heels clicking on the floor. That was the fucking rookie comin' in late as usual. And they blame me fer bein' late, total bullshit. I hope Tseng falls in a pit and dies one day. But no, Elena( the fucking rookie) would try ta blame me for it. Granted, it would probably be my fault anyways, but I would love ta tell her ta her face that it wasn't and be lying right through my fucking teeth.

"Hi Reno!"

I groan loud enough for her to hear and fake happiness as much as a human could possibly do around this bitch. "Hey Lena."

Elena saddened a bit. "What's wrong Reno?"

I gave her a grave face. "ya showed up, and yer late. Bossman ain't gonna be happy bout that."

Elena fixed her hair. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

I groaned right in her face. "Listen Blondie, I've known Tseng a lot longer than ya have. I know for a fact that Tseng does not tolerate late recruits for very long. Consider this yer one warning sweetheart."

Elena blushed with embarrassment. "Alright, alright, jeez, calm the fuck down."

I blew my smoke right in her face, walking back to my desk. "I'm always calm honey."

Elena made a disgusted face and put her stuff away. I grinned to myself and looked at Rude; he was smirking too. My phone buzzing in my pocket stopped my thoughts. It was a text from Tseng. ' _Was she late again?_ ' I grinned in triumph, texting back immediately. ' _Yea, bitch was late again._ ' I got a text back saying ta be nice, which I laughed a little too loudly at, just ta piss Elena off. I'm never nice ta newbies, that's just the way I am. My phone started ringing again, this time Tseng was calling me.

"whassup bossman?" I grinned on my end.

I heard Tseng groan, and I chuckled lightly. "Could you come to my office please?"

I nodded in affirmation. "Sure thing Bossman."

I ran down the hall to Tseng's office, knocking and hanging up. "Tseng?"

"Come in." I heard Tseng unlock his door.

I walked in and plopped down in front of his desk. "So what's up Tseng?"

Tseng sighed and rubbed his temples. "We have a problem."

My face became a mix of lightened and serious. "Is it the fucking rookie?"

Tseng smirked. "As a matter of fact it is. Want to know how you can help?"

My grin got even wider than his. "Yes Sir!"

Tseng laughed. "I thought you might react like that. You know I don't tolerate lateness in any respect right?"

My grin got a little wider. "I already told her that."

Tseng looked a little stunned. "I'm impressed with this Mr. Sinclair. What did she do about this information?"

I smirked at what I was about to say. "She didn't even acknowledge it, said it would be fine."

Tseng smirked a little. "Oh really? As much as I would love to put her in her place, I think I better leave this up to my second in command, don't you think so?"

I jumped up from my chair. "Yes Sir!"

Tseng shook my hand. "Good luck with that."

I nodded and walked casually back to my desk, watching as Elena gave me a disgusted/concerned look. I looked at Rude and winked, watching as he nodded. Now how was I going to go about this? Should I be fully mad about it? Or should I go about this like Tseng does, all methodical and shit like that? I made my decision, and I smirked at how this might turn out. I nodded ta Rude, and stood in front of Elena's desk, clearing my throat.

"Ahem."

Elena paid me no mind, continuing to write her report.

I knocked on her desk. "Elena."

Elena sighed and looked up. "What do you want?"

I laughed a little maniacally. "What your second in charge wants is ta know why the fuck ya've been so late this past week."

Elena stopped dead in her typing and looked up in defiance. "You're second in command?"

I grinned brightly. "That'd be correct missy."

Elena laughed right in my face. "There's no way that is true Reno."

I reached into her space and gripped her by the collar, pulling her forward. "Now ya listen here lil missy, I worked very fucking hard against tha scrutiny of every fuckin' employee here, and I ain't, I repeat I ain't gonna be stepped on by some white trash hooker like ya! Do we have a fucking understanding here, Miss Elena?"

Elena gulped. "Yes Mr. Sinclair."

I smiled and let her go. "So I ask again, why the fuck have ya been so late this past week?"

Elena looked down at her shoes and started writing something down.

I suddenly felt bad for basically insulting her. "Laney?"

Elena shoved the piece of paper at me and ran out of the office.

"Laney!" I smacked myself upside the head and looked down at the folded piece of paper in my hands. I opened it up and felt even worse for what it said.

"Reno, I am sorry that I have been so late recently. I've been so busy trying to find a place closer to here since I live on the other side of Midgar. There's something else I wanna tell you but I ran out of space on this paper and I am really scared of how you'll react. I'll be in the break room, crying a bit.

-Elena."

I almost screamed my head off in frustration, walking out of the office and right into Tseng. I didn' really care tho, I had hurt Elena's feeling and I hadn't even intended ta in the first place. I sighed in slight defeat, this was gonna be harder than I thought it would be. I ran right into the break room door and heard Elena crying on the other side. I gathered what was left of my sanity and pushed open the door, not seeing Elena.

I grew worried and called out her name. "Lena?"

I heard Elena sniffle. "Over by the coffee."

I walked over and found Elena, sitting down next ta her. "Hey there bell, you okay?"

Elena wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I've had a really bad week."

I held her hand. "You can tell meh anything ya know."

Elena looked over at me. "You seem like the person not to tell people anything."

I chuckled lightly. "I understand how ya'd think that. But I'm the person ya can trust secrets with."

Elena sniffled and looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded and hugged her. "Really sweetheart."

Elena looked like she would cry more as she started talking. "First off, I'm sorry I've been so late. Its horrible trying to get here."

I rubbed her back a bit. "That I understand. It takes me an hour to get here from mah house."

Elena sighed in slight relaxation. "Thanks. I've been going through this horrible breakup and I didn't want to come to work in such a mess cause then Tseng would send me home and I'd have to go back to that scum of the earth."

I kissed her temple. "Well that definitely sounds like it sucks. Do ya wanna talk about it more, or is it kinda a sore spot?"

Elena buried her head in my chest. "No, I want to talk about it. It would feel better if I got it off my chest, at least part of it."

I nodded and stroked her hair. "go on sweetheart."

I felt Elena smile hauntedly. "His name is Mark. We had been dating for two years when all of this started. He'd ask me why I was coming home so late, and I'd tell him that I was a Turk and I had to stay late for Tseng. But then one day I came home covered in blood. He asked me what happened and I said that I could not say because of my job."

I cocked my head. "So if ya dun't mid meh asking, what did he do?"

Elena shivered. "Everything he possibly could to keep me from leaving for work. It started off with small stuff, like misplacing my keys. But then it moved onto worse things like hiding my meds, and even worse stuff like hiding my gun. Then he'd keep me in the house and I'd have to lie and say I was going somewhere else so I could get my gun from my car and get to work just to have Tseng yell at me for being late and I couldn't tell him why..."

I held her tight as she started crying. "Hey there babe, its okay. Ya've got plenty of friends here ta protect ya."

Elena wiped her eyes. "Even you?"

I hummed gently. "Of course, why wouldn't I be there for ya?"

"Cause I thought You wouldn't after I told you that I like you."

I clutched her tighter. "I've liked ya fer a while, I was just waiting on the right time to tell ya."

Elena reached up and cupped my face, staring into my aquamarine eyes, unable to speak. I leaned and claimed her lips with mine for a brief moment, sighing in contentment. Elena rested her head on my chest, gripping my arms as she fell asleep. I grinned wide and just held her there, falling asleep not knowing Tseng was watching us.

-End-


	5. Ch 4: Serious Business(Real Serious)

Rufus Shin-Ra p.o.v:

I sat in my semi-dreary office, watching my ceiling fan go round and round while I got nothing done. This was by far the most boring day I had ever been a part of. I had gotten all my paperwork done the day before, the people under me do not need me right now. The world isn't hating me or clamoring for my attention. My Turks do not need me for anything; I do not even know where the hell my Turks are. I rest my head on my hand; this is the worst. I almost didn't notice the knock on my door; it probably wasn't anything important.

Another five minutes passed before I heard that same knock again; I gave up. "What is it?"

Another knock on the door. "It's me Reno."

My heart sank a little for wanting to be mean. "Come in."

Reno quietly opened the door (which was a little unusual) and sat down in front of my desk. "Can I ask ya somethin?"

I nodded, twirling a pen between my fingers. "Go ahead."

Reno stiffened a bit. "Do you like me?"

I was momentarily shocked by his question. "As a Turk, a friend, or something more?"

Reno straightened his collar. "More."

I thought for a few long moments. "I have had a preference in that sense towards you."

Reno's jaw seemed like it dropped to the floor. "R-Really Sir?"

I almost chuckled at his surprise-almost. "You seem shocked by this Mr. Sinclair."

Reno stared at me for a few brief moments. "You never hinted at being gay."

I leaned in a bit closer. "A good businessman doesn't hint at anything that draws suspicion."

Reno smirked. "Once a Shin-Ra."

I poured some scotch. "Eternally damned."

Time Skip 3 hours:

The conversation I had with Reno this morning definitely helped to have my day be less boring. Granted, Tseng will always be professional yet annoying to an extent. Elena will still try to make me smile not from sarcasm and Rude won't greet me with anything more than a wave. But Reno simply being himself is enough to make my day better, frustrating and confusing all at once. I shook my head and continued signing and reviewing and filing away. Keeping track of my meetings and events. My secretary is downstairs, but I still feel the need to at least start this to make it easier for her. See, I am not as cruel as most would think. Tried to destroy the world, but we'll debate that later.

A knock rang on the other side of my door.

I momentarily paused in my paperwork. "Come in."

Tseng walked in and bowed. "Afternoon Sir."

I nodded and pointed to a chair in front of my desk. "Have a seat."

Tseng nodded and sat down. "Everything is set for your meeting tomorrow."

I picked up a few folders from a box on the floor. "Excellent. These need to be filled out by all employees, though more important to start with Turks because physicals and updated medical information are more vital to your job position."

Tseng took the folders and placed them in his bag. "I thought Hojo had already sent these out Sir."

I organized separate piles for other departments. "Enough people have moved, developed other medical conditions or been fired that my father told him to do them again to ensure proper care of employees and minimal miscommunication."

Tseng nodded.

I pushed up my glasses. "Anything else needing to be discussed?"

"Negative Sir."

I pulled my chair in and picked up my pen. "Thank you Tseng, you may return to previous tasks."

Tseng nodded and walked out of my office, shutting the door quietly. I paused in my paperwork to sip some more scotch, smirking when I saw Dark Nation asleep in a corner. I guess my day is pretty boring to her; I'd sleep most of the day too if I didn't have a whole world to run. I paused when there was another knock on my door.

"Come in please!"

Amira(secretary) walked in and stood by my desk. "Anything to deliver?"

I pulled a small bag from my desk drawer. "The folders go to Scarlett for her department, updating information and permits. Paper bag goes to Elena."

Amira nodded. "Will that be all Mr. Shin-Ra?"

I pulled a 20 Gil note from my chest pocket. "Goes to Rude as payment for a bet."

Amira bowed. "Right away Mr. Shin-Ra."

I watched her walk out, leaning back in my chair when the door was shut. Paperwork is done for the moment, e-mails are up to date and responded to accordingly, and Schedule is confirmed. I lean my head back and shut my eyes, drifting off for a bit.

Time skip 1 hour:

I woke up from a well-deserved nap and reached for the new stack of paperwork for me. Must not be busy elsewhere in the building, this stack is rather small. I filed the updated forms in a separate bag to deliver to Hojo later. I scrolled through my e-mail and got to work responding. I became so entranced with my work that I failed to notice Reno walk in and fit himself into the chair in front of my desk, jumping when he blew in my ear.

"Fuck! Reno why do you keep doing that?"

Reno chuckled and leaned forward. "Because I love when yer voice cracks cause I scared ya outta yer wits."

I adjusted my tie as Reno sat closer. "Is it noticeable?"

Reno pecked my cheek. "No one would notice, but I would cause its adorable."

I glared at him.

Reno laughed harder. "What? It's pretty cute."

I shrugged minutely. "Fair enough Mr. Sinclair. May I ask you something?"

Reno nodded. "Anything."

I propped my feet up on an empty space on my desk. "Would you accept an offer of coming by my place for dinner, maybe a few drinks, a movie or two?"

Reno rubbed his hand up my leg; I bit back a moan. "I would love to Mr. Shin-Ra."

I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Please, call me Rufus."

Reno chuckled and rose from his seat. "Alright then Rufus. 8 o'clock work for you?"

I escorted Reno out. "Sounds lovely Mr. Sinclair. Tell Tseng I'm sending you home earlier today."

Reno turned to me for a moment. "And if he objects?"

I smirked. "I'll ensure he's compliant."

I watched Reno saunter away, his hips swaying with every step. I sat back in my office and phoned downstairs to Amira's desk. "Amira?"

Amira's voice crackled slightly through her speaker. "Yes Mr. Shin-Ra?"

"I need you to check on the wine I ordered last week."

I could hear Amira smile. "Already done Sir, delivered this morning and signed for by Sarah."

"Excellent. Is everything else set for Reno's arrival tonight?"

Amira's keyboard clicked in my office. "Necklace was delivered Tuesday, dinner is being finished as I speak."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Amira."

"You're welcome Mr. Shin-Ra. You must really like him if you're spending this much."

I smirked. "Don't worry, you'll hear about it in time. Besides, He's worth every gil."

Amira chuckled and hung up the phone. I sat straight and continued my work, hoping that I would be done early enough to leave to finish getting ready.

Time Skip to 7:30pm:

Ah, the benefits of being a company leader. I straightened the maroon tie on my onyx suit. What? Not every article of clothing I possess is monochromatic. I brushed my hair off to the side like usual, playing with the ring on my finger. It's not like this was unusual for me. I meet with people all the time, plotting new business or plotting their death. Something about this though gave me shivers. Reno's one of my Turks, I know him extremely well, I wouldn't trust him to protect me if there was no trust.

My doorbell ringing caught me out of my thoughts. ' _Showtime_.' I walked down to the front entrance and opened the door to reveal a rather ravishing Turk. "Good evening Reno."

Reno fingered his earring. "Good evening Rufus."

I stepped aside. "Please come in."

Reno stepped inside and whistled as he looked around the corner into my living room. "This is pretty sweet."

I chuckled and followed him into the living room, smiling as he alighted himself on my couch. "My father wanted the best for me."

Reno shuffled closer when I sat down. "Well you both have good taste. Should we start our evening?"

I nod. "Yes, I believe we should."

I rise from the couch and retrieved the wine from the fridge, bringing two glasses from the counter.

Reno grabbed the bottle, uncorking it and pouring each of us a generous amount. "So I know how my day goes, how does yours go?"

I sat closer and leaned on Reno, sipping at my wine. "My day is pretty much boring and arduous."

Reno reached under my jacket and rubbed my shoulders. "Feels like it."

I groaned and rolled my head around. "How are you so good at this?"

Reno pulled me into his chest a bit more and kept rubbing as he talked. "My ma always had some sort of pain. I lived there, so I helped her deal with it."

I shifted a bit, relaxing more into Reno's touch. "This evening is wonderful."

Reno laid my head in his neck. "Definitely."

The rest of my night went smoothly. For the first time in a long while, I wasn't worried about a damn thing.

-end of chapter


End file.
